Underworld: The First Hybrid
by Omega108
Summary: For ages, the blood fued between vampires and werewolves waged on for centuries. Zero, the first, the original hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf has served the vampires for centuries. Now the Lycans are trying to find a man named Michael Corvin. Its up to Zero, and his partner Selene too save Michael and stop the lycans. OC/harem, Just four girls. Hellsing Elements(Not a lot.)


**Hey readers, and authors, I'm back. Now if some of my Star Wars FAV and followers are reading, I am working on my Star Wars fanfic right now, I am just busy and I'm having trouble with a scene right now, but I will over come it. Now this is my new fanfic for Underworld, obviously. I hope you enjoy, onto it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Into the bloody night.<strong>

So... hows it going? Wow, I am bad at starting conversations. Okay, let's start with the beginning. In the beginning, like I said, there was a great war, between two clans. They were creatures of mythical tale's, both were very powerful. The first were the Deathdealers, the vampires, they protected the humans, but like all vampires, if exposed by light, they turn to dust... or very crispy bodies that make excellent fire places. Vampires have a very weird appetite, blood, it's their life source, or something like that. I never seen them eat anything besides it, it's help a lot actually, you can see the victims memories, which is cool I guess, I mostly eat meat... But when I'm bored, I drink blood, which isn't half bad once you get use to it.

Okay onto the next clan, or packs. The Lycans, or Werewolves, half human, half wolf. Very fast, very strong, and created by the most powerful werewolf of them all, William Corvinus. Let me start on who that is, and what Lycans are. So there was this man that I never met by the name of Alexander Corvinus, his sons William and Marcus Corvinus were both bitten by Wolf and Bat. Making Marcus the first Vampire and the most powerful, and making William the first and most powerful Werewolf... Honestly I don't know, I fell asleep a lot during these speaches. Now those two were now at war, as Marcus built the Vampire covens, and William the Werewolf clans. The great war, and the Vampires were winning.

Until he came.

His name was Lucian, my greatest friend, and the first Lycan. A human that can turn into a werewolf and back into a human. Your probably wondering who I am, if not, too fucking bad, my name is Zero... Oh are you giving shit about my name? My name makes me feel like a badass... That and I don't remember my original one, no my memories haven't been lost. It's just been a while and I honestly don't care for it, I think my new one is awesome. Plus Marcus and Victor gave it to me. Victor was one of the Vampire elders, or lords, along with two other and probably some other ones that I never met and don't care for. The other two were Marcus, and Amelia this smoken hot vampire chick that is awesome. Usually him, Marcus, and Amelia have this deal that there can only be one vampire elder at a time. So all three had a deal, two of them go into hibernation for a hundred years until the next courting meet starts, and the the next one comes out while the other stay in. The werewolves don't have those, just Alphas, well mostly Lucian. Your probably wondering how I know so much about both breeds.

Well, I was bitten by both.

Let me rephrase, I am both. Both vampire, and werewolf, the first, the actually first hybrid. Want to know how it all started, let's start with the beginning. When I was a teenager, I went out into the forest for a long walk... Hey, my mom always told me there were no such things as werewolves and I never seen one until that night. So I was taking a long walk in the woods, minding my own business, when some fucking giant white wolf came and fucking bit me! Fucking asshole, jeez it hurt like a fucking bitch too. I grabbed a rock and smashed it against the wolf's eye, causing it to let go of me. It let go of me to take care of itself, I tried crawling away, but it put it's massive foot on me. I tried to fight back, but that massive wound on my shoulder was spilling a lot of blood, I mean a lot of blood.

The wolf seem to be fine as it was about to maul at me again. But for some reason, it started sniffing the air and before I knew it, it was gone. I laid there, slowly dying, I knew I was dying because of all the blood escaping my body and I felt really cold. Soon I heard footsteps coming towards me, I turned to the figure but I could see them, it was very blurry, but I did know it was a male from their voice. he started speaking to me.

"Poor mortal, you have succum to William's evil. I should kill you... But I sense something within you. I can feel your soul fighting back. Perhaps you can be a worthy soldier in our ranks. But how can I save you? Wait, thats it."

I didn't know what he was talking about. But all I remember was him grabbing my neck, and two very sharp objects digging into my neck, and then nothing. I woke up the next morning to see myself in a very comfortable bed, I notice that my bite wounds were completely healed, except for a minor scar which was fine. One of female guards digged it, and by that I mean she beat me to a pulp when I hit on her, eh I tried. It wasn't soon is when some weird Hungarian guy came into the quarters and introduced himself, Victor, one of the Vampire elders. He told me how I was attacked by a werewolf, thanks for telling me mom! Anyways, he told me how I was saved by a group of vampires.

I was really thankful of them, but I asked him what happen to me. He said that I was turning into a werewolf thanks to the werewolf, and the only way to save me was to drink my blood and turn me. he told me, instead of dying like most have, I became something more, a hybrid. Like I said, half werewolf, half vampire... And hundred percent badass! He told me that he could teach me the way of being a vampire, if I joined his ranks. I thought about it, and then I saw a bunch of vampire women and instantly said yes. I was now the vampires Hybrid soldier, and only, that was also the day I met my newest friend, Lucian. Victor told me that Lucian could teach me how to control my werewolf side, so it was a great day. During my years I made some discoveries, one, Victor's daughter Sonya is smoken hot, but I didn't want to get on her, Victor's, and Lucian's badside. And one last thing, my transformation... Or transformations. For some reason, while me and Victor were training, I had a massive headache, my body was over heating, smell a lot of blood, and I could hear lots of shit. I realized my body was breaking apart, but my bones were reshaping, I started growing wings, and my body turned black with small fur. That's where I learned of my Vampire form, full on bat, covered with black fur, large ass wings, giant bat eats that helped me hear from miles away, and had a bat like face with echolocation.

That wasn't even the beginning, I had razor like speed with that form. But that was nothing compared to me Werewolf form. When Lucian was training me, my body, like I said before, had a massive reshape, my bones reshaped itself, and before I knew it, my body became one like a werewolf. My fur was black as night, and I looked amazing, problem was I couldn't control myself at first, I went really berserk. I started attacking everyone, it took Victor to take me down. It took a Lycan Lucian to take me down in Werewolf state. I reverted back to normal, they said that was bad, but sooner or later I will gain control of them, and did I ever. So, the war still rains, ever since then I fought werewolves, even renegade vampires just for fun, all with my smoken hot partner... Selene.

This is our adventure... And boy is it a long one.

**(New York, 2002)**

In the city that never sleeps, the citizens of New York walked around in the pouring down rain, their umbrellas or newspapers covered their heads. Above them, in a old bell tower that is really not needed and should be taken down, stood a woman, she was leathered in a black jacket, pants, coat, boots, and hair, all dark. She had pale skin, and very bright blue eyes, she stood on top of the balcony, well crouched on the ledge of the balcony. She was doing something people call, monolouging.

_"The war had all but ground to a halt in a blink of an eye. Lucian, the mo-"_

"Selene!"

_"... The most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan. Had finally be-"_

"Selene!"

_"... had finally been killed. Victory it seemed to be in our grasp. The ver-"_

"Selene get the fuck down here!"

_"... The very birth right of the vampires. Nearly six centuries have passed since that night. Yet the ancient blo-"_

"Selene what are you doing up there?!"

"Oh my god!" The woman Selene cursed to herself. She pulled out a walkie talkie and turned it on.

"You know, there's a reason why we have walkie talkies." Selene whispered, taking her finger off the link.

"Yeah, and there's also a reason why we don't crouch on ledges on top of old bell towers. So we don't jump off and catch peoples attention." A male voice retorted. Selene scoffed and turned off her walkie talkie.

_"Yet the ancient blood feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave."_

"Selene, we have a mission, hurry up with your monolouge!" The male voice shouted in the walkie talkie. Selene groaned in irritation and took out her walkie talking.

"Yeah, I am doing the mission. It's called recon Zero, look it up." Selene said.

"You know I don't read Selene!" The person Zero said back. Selene ignored him and looked over at the other tower, she saw the other Deathdealer with her taking pictures, she realized he must have found the target.

"You know, the more you ignore me, the more I think you want me!" Zero shouted up to her. Selene ignored him as she saw two figures walk threw the crowds towards their destination. She looked at the other Deathdealer as he did the same, both nodded at each other. The other vampire jumped from his balcony and into the crowd.

"What? How did no one see him?" Zero asked through his walkie talkie. Selene ignored him as she jumped off her balcony, falling gracefully to the ground. She landed perfectly on the ground, without making a spider web in the stone, unlike her partner who everytime he falls off a balcony, has the tendency to fall on his head.

"Oh you big show off."

Selene scoffed and turned to her partner. Her partner was a man, stood at 6'4, wore a black open jacket with a black shirt in it. He wore regular jeans like most people, and black military boots, black fingerless gloves on his nahds, on his belt were two pistols, one black and the other silver, both were stainless steel, and at the handles the end were curved. His face was pale like her's, but his hair was ghost white, with ocean blue eyes, on his head was a cap that he had tight around his head. He wore small glasses with orange lenses, and he had a psychotic grin on his face, showing his sharp fangs.

"Is it just me, or are you falling for me Selene?" The man asked, Selene scoffed, that was her partner, Zero the Hybrid. One of the vampires best and only hybrids, and the most annoying. Ever since Victor appointed them teammates, they argued all the time, but were the best, that's why Victor sometimes gave them the dirty missions that would cost them their lives. She started walking as her partner followed, Zero looked at his partner, noticing her stoic expression.

"Jeez, you need to lighten up Selene. Want some of my blood, it helps?" Zero asked, rolling up his sleeve and showing his wrist.

"I rather not." Selene said, pushing his wrist away, she rather stay vampire, and not into a maniac like Zero, yeah he may not look like it. People always consider him an idiot, but people, like Selene, when they see Zero in action he's either really pissed, hungry for action, or just plain out crazy. Zero rolled his sleeve back up and put his hands into his pocket. They slowly followed the two man in front of them, but not to close, thanks to Zero, Selene scent was covered by Zero's scent.

"Jeez, it's just a mission dealing with two lycans, how hard can that be?" Zero asked, walking forward, the rain pounding on top of his cap. He knew the two were lycans because of their smell, the smell of blood, wolves, and a hint of shit... Wonder why?

"If you ever realized Zero, these two are after someone." Selene said, Zero turned his head at her.

"And how do you know?" Zero asked.

"Well, the fact that they keep following that man." Selene said, looking ahead of her. Zero followed where she was looking and she was right. The two lycans were following a man, Zero watched as the man entered the underground subway entrance and as the Lycan's followed. Zero and Selene entered the subway, while seeing one of the other vampires. Zero and Selene walked over to one of the pillars, leaning on them. Selene watched as the man walked past the pillar, but before getting a good look of the man.

He stood at 6'3, had brown hair, and brown colored eyes. Both Selene and the man stared at each other for a moment before Selene looked away, the man sighing to himself and walking away from them. Zero followed the man as he walked away, Zero started grinning like crazy, he turned to his partner, Selene looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Oh you and him are the perfect couple." Zero said, chuckling. Selene scoffed at her partners attempt at joking.

"He's human Zero, it wouldn't work out." Selene said.

"Yeah, and I turned Seras and Yuuki into vampires and it totally worked out." Zero said.

"They keep calling you master." Selene said, glaring at her idiot partner.

"Your point?" Zero asked, before she could even think of shooting her partner in the head, gunshots were fired. Selene pulled out her pistol as Zero pulled out his twin guns. The guns started glowing, as if they were alive and ready for a fight. Zero twirled the guns as his grin became larger, he looked around the pillar to see the lycans hold sub machine guns and firing them.

"Oh it feels so good to be me right now. And so bad to be them right now." Zero said, he looked out of the pillar to look for his targets, aiming his guns and ready to fire... Only to receive a bullet to the head. Zero's upper torso was sent flying back. Zero stopped himself from flying even more and aimed his guns without even looking. He pulled the trigger, firing off a dozen rounds, he stopped firing when he heard a man scream. Zero leaned back up, smiling in victory at seeing the now dead lycan... Only to see that both Lycan's were gone, and a dozen bullet holes in the train side, Zero realized, who did he shoot?

"Ah! Someone shot me in the shoulder!"

Oh, thats who.

"Sorry about that!" Zero yelled over the gunshots.

"You are the worst shooter ever!" Selene yelled over the gunfire, Zero hid behind the pillar with her.

"Yeah, and you give blowjobs!" Zero retorted back, all he got was silence. He notice the dark glare Selene was giving him.

"Too far?" Zero asked, Selene aimed her gun at Zero's head and pulled the trigger, the bullet pierced Zero's head... And did it hurt like hell.

"Yep, too far." Zero groaned, he decided to get the bullet's out and began to growl. Moments later, bullet's fell out of Zero's head and onto the concrete. The hole in Zero's head healed as it closed up, Zero sighed in relief.

"Better?" Selene asked, Zero took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He reopened them, revealing his now blood red eyes.

"Better." Zero, they heard gunshots behind them and turned to see the other vampire with them, shooting at the lycans. One of the lycan soldier's shot right at him, this time piercing the Vampire's shoulder and chest. Zero and Selene watched as their comrade fell to the floor, he started screaming as the inside of his body started burning blue, his eyes burning as his body burned to a crisp. After all that, Zero had one thing to say, or ask.

"Kinda anticlimatic, don't you think Selene? Selene?" Zero looked back to see his partner already in action, shooting one of the lycan's who was trying to grab and take the guy that was staring at Selene before.

Zero looked between Selene and the other lycan that was shooting at him, Selene, lycan, Selene, lycan, Selene, lycan who is now being chased by one of the other vampire soldiers... Selene it is. Zero chased after his hot yet cold partner into the dark tunnel. He saw her enter in an old passageway, he followed after her, keeping his distance just in case the lycan was trying to sneak attack her. Zero entered the passageway to see Selene fall down into a hole, near it was a trail of blood. Zero could smell the blood of lycan, he walked past it and into the rabbit hole, hopefully into Wonderland, and then he can eat all the people there.

Anyways, Zero landed perfectly on the ground... Of course, if you count a little spider web beneath him and into the concrete perfect, then yes. He dusted himself off and looked around for his partner. Until he saw her at the other end of the tunnel, and the lycan behind her with a gun aimed at her head, an-Oh shit! Zero used his razor like speed as the lycan pulled the trigger. Zero ran past him and right in front of Selene, his arms out as the bullets soared through the air and into Zero's back, causing him to wince in pain, a lot.

Selene turned around with her gun out to shoot the lycan, only to see her partner right in front of her with blood spilling from his back, his face showed pain, lots of it. Zero turned his head to the left, Selene knew what he wanted and put her gun on his shoulder, pulling the trigger and firing. The lycan screamed in pain as the bullets pierced his body, he fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Selene walked past Zero and towards the lycan, putting her boot on his chest. She shot two more rounds in the lycans heart, killing it. She looked back at her partner who was now grunting, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Selene asked, she may think her partner is annoying a lot, but he is still her partner.

"Yeah, those bullet's hurt a lot more then I thought." Zero said, sighing in relief as the bullets fell out of his back and onto the concrete. Selene walked away from Zero and notice the lycan's pistol, she picked it up and unloaded the magazine. She was shock at what she saw in them, ultra violet ammunition. She felt Zero crouch down next to her.

"Selene, I may not be the smartest person. But correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't thos-"

"Ultra violet ammunition." Selene finished for Zero.

"... Well fuck." Zero cursed, he looked at Selene and open his mouth, but a howl cut him off. Both knew it was the other lycan, Zero looked at Selene.

"Would you like to pull the trigger or should I?" Zero asked.

"Out of bullets." Selene said, holding put her empty gun.

"So me then?" Zero asked, Selene pulled out four circular disk.

"I have a better idea." Selene said, Zero smirked and held out his fist.

"Fist bump!" Zero said, Selene raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, high five!" Zero said, opening his fist into a hand. They heard the lycan land in the tunnel with them.

"You know I don't like high fives and fist bumps." Selene said, turning around and throwing the disk, and if one could slow down time, they would see blades come out of the sides of the disc.

"You are no fun." Zero said, crossing his arms, watching as the lycan was sent back from the discs.

"Time to go." Selene said, bolting down the tunnel.

"You use to be so much fun in the eighteen hundreds." Zero muttered under his breath, running after her, the lycan on his tail. They ran down another long fricken tunnel until they saw an old door. Selene, using her vampire strength, broke it, Zero following after her as both hid behind a pillar, Zero hovering Selene.

"Why do you do this?" Selene whispered.

"Because I can cover your scent." Zero whispered back, looking back at the door from where they came from. He sniffed the air, but smelt nothing.

"I think he's gone." Zero said, stepping away from Selene. "By the way, you didn't want me near you because you can't handle my awesomeness."

"You mean I can't handle your stench." Selene said.

"Oh burn." Zero joked, he may have just been burn, but he still cared for his partner, plus it's rare for her to joke. So he takes it as a natural treasure when she jokes. Selene rolled her eyes at her partners trying to be funny. Her attention was then turned to the sound of howling and laughter, she looked to see a bar gate, cutting her off from the howling and laughing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zero asked.

"Lycans." Selene said, they then heard the howl of the lycan heading towards them. Zero smiled, in a flash, he had Selene in his arms bridal style, catching her off guard.

"Time to go." Zero said, using his speed, he ran out of the room, leaving a trail of dust. The lycan finally made it into the room, only to find nothing, unaware of the red blue that sped past him and down the hallway.

**(Outside)**

Outside the subway, a red blur stopped by the side of the street, revealing Zero and a dazed Selene, her hair was messy, she shook herself, than glared at her partner.

"I hate it when you do that." Selene whispered harshly.

"I and love it when your close to me." Zero said, grinning at her. He looked over and into his hand. Selene followed and saw what he had, the pistol with the ultrao violet ammunition.

"You grabbed it?" Selene asked, Zero shook his head.

"Yep, got it on the way out. Let's head back to the Coven." Zero said.

"Right." Selene said, and with that, Zero was off again.

**(Subway tunnels)**

If Selene and Zero found a way through the bars, they would've saw a group of men cheering and roaring. In the center stood two lycan's, fighting each other. The man cheered as the lycan's snarled and clawed at each other. Before anyone could cheer or claw at each other, a gun shot was heard across the room. The lycan's stopped fighting and turned to one of the entrances in the room. Standing there at the entrance of the tunnel stood a man, in is hand was a shot gun, aimed in the air.

He stood at 6'3, had long blood hair, ending at his shoulders, his eyes were light blue, he had a beard, no shirt, showing his hairy chest, wearing black pants, boots, and a coat. He set the shot gun down and walked into the room, glaring at each and every lycan.

"Is this how you want to live?" The man said, staring at each man with cold eyes, the lycan in the center transformed back to normal, showing a man with long black hair, and man with short brown hair.

"Like animals?" The man asked, no one responded, they were either afraid of the man or rather not questioning him, and why would they.

He was Lucian, the leader of the lycans.

"There's going to be a lot of changes." Lucian said, he looked at the two bloody, naked men. "Put some clothes on would you?" Lucian said, he turned and walked out of the room.

**(Vampire Coven)**

Inside one of the many vampire covens, a giant ass mansion. But if one walked in, you would be the ocupants buffae. These people were the Deathdealers, or vampires. the vampires stood around, drinking blood and what not. They heard the door open, or kick open, by... Oh yes, but to the people, oh no.

"Zero in the house... Or coven... Something like that!" Zero cheered, his arms out. Selene walked past him and into the mansion. She walked past everyone and into another room, Zero following. She walked into the training room and into the corner of the room where the coven's gun expert, Kahn, was currently working on a saigon shotgun when Selene entered his armory. Zero entered the room and followed after Selene. Selene walked to Kahn's desk and slammed a pistol on his desk. At first, Kahn was skeptical, it wasn't the first time Selene put a gun that she wanted him to test out, but the fact that the pistol mag had blue bullets in it intrigued him, he looked at Selene.

"We have a problem."

Zero decided not to make everything dramatic.

"Honk, honk."

Kahn watched as Selene eyes widen at first, a very bright blush appear on her face. Before she turned around and shot her partner in the stomach, getting revenge for him feeling her ass.

"Worth it." Her hybrid friend responded. Kahn sighed in irritation.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, this was good. So yeah, some parody, if you think it isn't funny I hold no grudge, but I hope you enjoy. There is a harem but not a super one, just four girls. Here they are, or some.<strong>

**Selene(What? I can try this)**

**Vampire(Won't tell)**

**Vampire(Again, won't tell)**

**and Lycan oc(What? Lycan's can have some love too.)**

**And that is all. Yes, there is humor, just from Zero, on one else. Maybe a burn from Selene but she will be seriously about it. No, Zero isn't a Gary-stu, he can be defeated, there are four people that can defeat him, you already saw two of them but the rest is secret. The lense for Zero are Alucards from Hellsing, why? Because Hellsing is awesome. Zero doesn't have the guns, or the powers of Alucard, so he is not an OC Alucard, but he does have one thing, his regeneration. I mean the way Alucard regenerates and that is it, and no Alucard enemies, besides two, and you'll see why. ****So I hope you enjoy, please review, Pm for ideas, etc. Until next time.**


End file.
